


Coil

by Sleepinginstardust



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora was an Art Major, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Glimmer swears like a sailor, The Gangs All Here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepinginstardust/pseuds/Sleepinginstardust
Summary: Catra had a plan. Ask Adora out, take over the Fright Zone, marry Adora, and become the best tattoo parlor the city of Etheria has ever seen. Then on the other side of Whispering Woods street opens Bright Moon Tattoo parlor, and it goes down from there. Needless to say, it's going to be pretty hard to win Adora over when they're at competing Tattoo Parlors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I just really wanted a rival tattoo parlors AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a rival tattoo shop au, so I wrote it.
> 
> Also huge thanks to my beta reader/editor!

It was going to be their year. It was going to be perfect. They were going to go from training to be tattoo artists to being tattoo artists. Then after that, Catra was going to get off her ass and finally ask Adora out. Then after six months of dating (hey they’ve known each other since they were children why wait any longer) Catra was going to ask Adora to marry her. After that, they were going to take over Fright Zone Tattoo parlor and live happily ever after.

It was going to be perfect, except when Bright Moon Tattoo Parlor opened across the street. And then Adora started asking Hordak if she could branch out into a different style than what was offered at the Fright Zone. And Catra saw Adora getting coffee with the two idiots from across the street. But it was going to be fine, because it was their year, right?

“Hey Catra have you thought about opening your own parlor? Maybe branch out into a different style?” To say Catra was taken aback when Adora asked that question was an understatement.

“Pfft, fuck no. I like the clientele here, it pays good money and on top of that the store has the latest equipment. Unlike that stupid store across the street. Also this style is my style, why would I want to change that?” Catra flicked Adora’s nose and laughed. Adora had the decency to blush just the way Catra liked. First it took over her ears then it crept onto her cheeks giving her this barely there flush that made Catra wish she could just kiss Adora now.

“Oh, okay.” Adora looked down at her hands. Catra frowned when she realized that she was upset.

“Hey don’t be upset, just look at the bigger picture! In a few years we’ll own the parlor and then we can do whatever we want! If you want to do that fancy fine line shit you like to do then you’ll be able to do it! And Hordak won’t be able to tell you no because we’ll be running the shop!” Adora smiled at that. “Hey why don’t we get more practice in! You give me a tattoo in whatever style you want and I’ll give you a tattoo as well!”

Of course Catra had another reason to do this, she wanted to show Adora how much she cared for her, and she hoped that what Adora was going to do was something that would show how much Adora cared for her.

As they got started Catra started small in the blackwork style she wanted to do when they finally took over and got rid of the “classic” tattoo style. Catra’s coil moved over Adora’s arm in a motion that was soothing for Catra. She saw Adora smile as she watched the tattooed bracelet take form. As Catra finished with the bracelet and gave it one last wipe down Adora smiled at her.

“Catra this is amazing! I knew you were good, but this is amazing! Thank you!” Adora threw her arms around Catra and hugged her hard. Catra hugged back and just let herself feel Adora. It felt right.

“Hey no getting out of your side of the deal, your turn to do something for me!” Adora got this adorable look on her face and nodded.

While Catra was into the whole geometric style that many were into, Adora’s style was more fine line and classical art style. Like if Da Vinci had been a tattoo artist. And her style was stunning, Catra watched in awe as Adora drew freehand a guilt bracelet around Catra’s wrist. The swirls grew around her wrist, and on top of Catra’s wrist Adora built a compass rose. Adora didn’t place a sign on the north, leaving it blank.

Adora did a few more fine lines to fill out the compass rose and then Adora gave it a final wipe down and wrapped it for her. Catra gave a small whistle.

“Damn Adora this is gorgeous, you can give Da Vinci a run for his money.” Adora ran a hand through her hair. Catra looked down at her new ink.

“Well I mean you said whatever I wanted right? And well since you gave me a bracelet I figured I’d give you one as well.” Adora snapped the gloves off her hands and started cleaning up the space. Catra moved her wrist a little bit and started helping her.

The two of them cleaned up their shared space and set everything up for the next day. Adora smiled at Catra as they locked up and went to their separate apartments. Catra wished this would never end.

~

It did end, not with Catra getting the girl. Or Adora or her taking over the shop like Catra had thought. But with a simple sentence from Adora. It brought all of Catra’s carefully laid plans down to the ground.

“Bright Moon Tattoo Parlor has offered me a spot over there, I’m going to take it.” Catra did a spit take with the coffee she was drinking.

“What?! Why the fuck would you do that? We had a plan! We were going to take over here, and make this place our own!” Catra was angry and hurt. How could Adora do something like this to her, they had a plan! Hell Catra had a plan! This was throwing years of planning out the window.

“I want to do my art style! And I’m tired of being forced to do the “classic style”! I thought you out of everyone here would understand!” Catra was taken back.

“Get out Adora.” It hurt, Catra watched in disbelief as Adora just stared at her.

“Catra, I’ve talked with them they don’t just have a spot for me they one for you too! We don’t have to stay here!” Adora grabbed Catra’s wrist, the same wrist that only months ago Catra had watched Adora place her mark on Catra.

“I said leave Adora. Since you’re so obviously willing to give up on this place.” Adora looked like she was about to argue more, and Catra didn’t think she could hold out if Adora asked her to leave again. “I SAID GET OUT!”

Adora’s mouth was open, then she snapped it shut. Catra could see that Adora was about to cry. Her deep breaths and the odd sniff was loud in the parlor as she packed up her coil, and inks. Adora finished quickly and started walking towards the door. As she reached the door she turned around.

“Catra, You’ll always be the closest person to me. You know that right? We can still be friends.” Catra winced. She didn’t want to be just friends with Adora, she wanted more.

“No Adora, we can’t be friends anymore not when we’re going to be at competing shops.” Adora screwed her face tight. Something Catra knew meant she was about to cry. Catra turned around and started to clean and close down the shop. She heard the bells above the door jingle and it shut harder than was needed indicating that Adora had finally left.

Catra slumped, rubbing a hand over her face. She pulled her hand away looking at the tattoo bracelet Adora had placed on her wrist forever leaving behind a mark on Catra to remind her of how close they were. Or well used to be.

“Dammit Adora, I didn’t want you to leave me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think people would like this. I'll try to update least once a week if not twice a week, but life may get in the way
> 
> As always thank you to my amazing Beta-readers/ Editors. 
> 
> If you'd like to connect with me, you can totally follow me!
> 
> Tumblr: https://bit.ly/2watr93  
> Twitter: https://bit.ly/30wKHDx  
> Instagram: https://bit.ly/2w94laH

Adora was in pain, after she had wound up with her machine in hand and tears streaming down her face at Bright Moon Tattoo Parlor at 2am in the morning. Glimmer knew something was up. So she did what any good person would do. Press Adora for information.

“Adora what the fuck happened to you? I thought you weren’t going to be here until next month?” Glimmer heard Bow walk up behind her. Adora gave a shaky exhale.

“I- I wanted to tell Catra, because she’s the only person I’m really close too. But she didn’t like me leaving the Shop. She kicked me out.” At this Adora broke down. It seemed that whatever happened between the two women had really hurt Adora. Glimmer saw her rubbing at the tattoo on her wrist, then remembered that Catra gave her that tattoo. 

“Wait Adora were you two living together? Cause I remember that at one point you said you two sleep together.” Bow gave a strangled noise from behind her and grabbed Glimmers shoulder a little harder than necessary. Adora looked up and stared at her with a lost look.

“No, we just spent most of the nights at one or the others apartment. I guess that won’t happen anymore will it?” Adora’s lower lip trembled and Glimmer grimaced.

“Hey why don’t you stay here? I mean there’s three levels to this thing and we have at least two more spare bedrooms!” Glimmer caught herself saying that before she could even think it through. “I mean I know you mentioned your lease was up next month, so why not?” Adora looked up at Glimmer & Bow.

“I - I don’t want to burden you two so much. I mean I know that this is your guys’ first apartment without your parents. And I don’t want to just shove in on that.” Bow shoved through Glimmer and placed both hands on Adora’s shoulders.

“You won’t be in anyone’s way. You aren’t shoving in where you aren’t welcomed. Glimmer invited you and now I am too. Adora we have way to much space in this huge rear building, please move in with us.” Glimmer gave Bow the stink eye.

“Seriously Bow? Your dads aren’t here anymore you can say ass.” Bow gasped at that and Adora gave a small laugh. She stepped forward and grabbed Bow and Glimmer in a hug. Glimmer felt something wet on her shoulder and realized the taller woman was crying.

“Thank you; I didn’t realize Catra would take it so personally. I thought maybe, she liked me like I liked her. I guess not though.” At that Bow let out a sniff himself.

“I want to say it’s going to be fine, but it might not be. Or maybe it’ll take a long time or something. But don’t worry! We’ll be there for you! Cause that’s what friends do right?” Glimmer didn’t know what else to say. She had never lost a friend that had been with Adora as long as Catra had. It would be like if her and Bow just suddenly stopped talking. Glimmer thought about it when Bow gave a loud squeal of delight.

“WE CAN BE THE BEST FRIENDS SQUAD!! We’ve never really had enough people who want to be friends with us so we could have a squad! AHH GLIMMER! We should get shirts made! Or maybe matching hats? What about FANNY PACKS?!” Bow went on like this as a confused Adora looked on with a small smile.

“Why wouldn’t you have more friends? I mean you both seem great.” Bow stopped, Glimmer looked down.

“Ahh not a lot of people want to be friends with someone whose mom is on the mayoral council, and well some people just don’t like the fact that the top museum of Etheria is run by two gay men. Who also happen to have adopted 14 children.” Glimmer gave a small shaky laugh and rubbed the back of her head. She looked down and gave a small sigh. 

“Hey come on let’s finish closing and we can head on up and eat some leftovers. My dads packed up the last of the curry for us!” Bow grabbed Adora’s stuff and placed it on an empty shelf. Adora looked down at her hands and gave an exasperated sigh. She then followed Bow to the back to grab the cleaning supplies. 

As they cleaned the shop Bow and Glimmer filled Adora in on their small group of friends that they hadn’t seen in at least two years. Adora was a little overwhelmed to say the least.

“Wait so you’re saying Perfuma runs a floral shop her family has owned for years that’s like four blocks over, but neither of you have visited? And Mermista took over her dad’s surf shop and has added diving as well, and she’s also only like six blocks away but you also haven’t seen her in years because of her boyfriend’s knack for setting things on fire? Frosta is a literal kid that likes to hang around here? What does Entrapta do again?” Glimmer could see Adora’s brain trying to figure everything out and she felt a little bad. Well not too bad, it was kind of funny watching Adora come to grips with the dynamics of their friend group. “Also I thought you said no one wanted to be friends with you two.”

“Well yeah, normal people yes. Perfuma, Mermista, Frosta, and Entrapta all have or had family members on the Mayoral Council. Same as me, so we all kind of got stuck together a lot in school. Also, Seahawk doesn’t actually set things on fire, most of the time. His cars just have a bad habit of, randomly catching on fire from time to time?” Glimmer watched Adora go through a journey of facial expressions. “It’s okay you don’t have to remember it all at once.”

“That’s not it, I’m just in aw that you have all of these close friends and you don’t visit? I mean for the longest time the only person I had was Catra, and then the other people at the Parlor. But like you two have real friends, who are close by! That’s insane!” Adora finished mopping the floor as Glimmer finished wiping the windows. It had taken them longer than usual to clean the store because Glimmer and Bow had kept talking about themselves. After a while Bow had gone upstairs to reheat the curry and microwave some rice (they still hadn’t gone back to Bow’s place to pick up his rice cooker). Glimmer heard stomps coming down the stairs. 

“Okay, I think I have everything ready! You okay Adora? You look a little confused.” Adora had frowned and aggressively wiping down an ink splotched counter. She started wiping a little harder and Glimmer could see that some of the actual paint on the counter was trying to come off.

“Come on Adora put the rag down, and come on up with us to eat some damn fine curry!” Bow gave a little grunt of displeasure at Glimmers use of swear words. 

Glimmer went over to the taller woman and pulled the rag out of her hand and placed it on the counter. Gently moving Adora away from the counter and towards the back, the three new friends made their way upstairs.

~

Glimmer groaned and looked at her alarm clock. When she read 10am she gave a little groan and shoved her head under her pillow. After another three alarms Glimmer gave up and got out of bed.

As her feet touched the floor Glimmer took a deep breath and smelled coffee. A little confused because Bow didn’t drink coffee Glimmer made her way to the kitchen. There sitting in the window seat overlooking the street was Adora, with rumpled hair and one of Bow’s oversized T-shirts. Glimmer saw her rubbing under her eyes and realized that she had been crying. 

“I know we’ve asked this of you like a thousand of times but are you okay Adora? Like really okay, cause yesterday must have been a huge thing to go through.” Adora tore her eyes away from the window to look at Glimmer. Her eyes were red and Glimmer could see traces of yesterday’s makeup that Adora either hadn’t cared to or couldn’t clean up on her face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I always am.” Glimmer really didn’t like the way Adora had said that. Those sorts of phrases had always held some sort of double entendres, but she let it drop. Adora finally moved away from the window and towards the bathroom. 

“I’ll make waffles and eggs for breakfast if you want.” Glimmer heard a noncommittal reply and decided just to make them anyway. As she moved to the window she looked down. She saw what Adora had been looking at, there across the street looking straight into their window was Catra. Glimmer grimaced and decided to do something petty. She made sure Catra was looking dead at her and flipped her the bird. She laughed as Catra bristled. Moving away she dropped the blinds, she didn’t need to see that asshole while making breakfast. And if it happened to make her feel a little better about what had happened between Catra and Adora then so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra's angry and maybe missing Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for the lack of update. I've gone to two different cons in a two week period and I still have a few more to go! Also how many swear words can I write before I have to bump the rating up? Is it like movies where you get one swear word?
> 
> As always thank you to my two favorite editors in the world. 
> 
> Thanks for reminding me semicolons are a thing.

Catra hadn’t heard from Adora since Catra had, well she guessed kicked her out. Except for the brief time watching Adora in the upstairs window of Bright Moon Tattoo Parlor the day after it happened. Adora had looked so hurt that Catra didn’t know what to do but stare. Then that little pink haired shit had flipped her off and closed the blinds. That had been the last Catra had seen of her. 

Catra had tried to go see Adora at her apartment and try to make her see reason, but a week after Catra kicked Adora out of Fright Zone Catra had found the landlord bringing a cleaning crew into the small studio apartment Adora had had. Catra may have panicked, and storming into the apartment she found it empty. With no sign of Adora or where she went. Even Catra’s stash of clothing had been gone. Though the dude from Bright Moon, (Bot, bra, whatever his name was) brought over a box with her clothing, freshly laundered and smelling like Adora’s lilac laundry detergent. The only thing Catra couldn’t find in the box was her oversized sweater she liked to wear during the winter. It was ratty and had stretched out but Catra had loved it. Now that Catra thought about it so had Adora. 

Then two weeks after Adora seemingly disappeared, Hordak introduced a new hire. She had just gotten out of her apprenticeship at another of Hordak’s location’s. When he had introduced her the first Catra noticed was how tall she was. Also how she was built like a brick wall. How had Catra found out about that? Well the woman “Scorpia” as Hordak called her, decided to hug her. 

Her, not Lonnie, not Rogelio, not even fucking Kyle. Her, and she hated it. 

 

Scorpia didn’t have the soft hug Adora would have given. This is a bone breaking hug that makes Catra want to run across the street and beg for forgiveness from Adora, but Catra didn’t even know if Adora was there. Hell, besides from what’s his name coming to return Catra’s clothing she hadn’t even heard from Adora. All of her calls went straight to voicemail and her texts were left unread. That hurt Catra just a little bit more than she wanted to admit. 

The other downside to not hearing from Adora was the loss of, well, Adora. Catra wasn’t used to sleeping alone and not being able to just call Adora and bitch about how shitty of sleep she was getting and have the blonde just show up in sweats and hoodie. Catra wouldn’t admit it to anyone that she was missing Adora. There would be times when Catra would go to make a shitty joke to Adora only to remember she wasn’t there. The one time Catra hadn’t been able to stop herself, Scorpia was right behind her - and she thought it was hilarious. 

Over the course of three months Catra’s mood started going south. Despite a steady stream of customers her attitude left many reconsidering their future tattoo artist. Finally after months of Catra getting madder and madder Catra was ready to snap. Then one day Scorpia came up to Catra with a magazine in hand. 

“Hey wildcat, I have a stupid question; that person you never talk about but sometimes say their name while you sleep in the back while groaning like you’re having some very intense dreams about them, what do they look like?” Catra finished the stupid ass heart some dumbass was getting to “show his affection”, and turned to Scorpia.

“Why the fuck are you still calling me that? Also why does that even matter? She gone that’s all that there is to it.” Scorpia scratched the back of her head. Using her claws she awkwardly handed the magazine to Catra. Grabbing the magazine Catra stomach gave a lurch.

There on the cover of Etheria Ink was Adora, sitting on a counter with her machine by her side. She was wearing jeans and a white tank top that showed how Adora had buffed up and gotten a tan since Catra had last seen her. Ripping open the magazine Catra found the article. In it the article talked about Adora’s life in the orphanage, and how she made it into art school on scholarship and how she enjoyed the art style of the classical arts and how it made its way into her tattoo style. Overall it was just a fluff piece that showed off Adora’s work space and some of her more renowned pieces. One that caught Catra’s eyes was in the far corner; it showed an ornate tattoo on familiar slim wrist

Catra rubbed her thumb over the picture recognizing her own wrist and the quick photo Adora had captured before they had both left for the night. Turning her eyes to the caption underneath the photo, Catra started reading.

“I did this one for someone I really care for. I don’t get to see her a lot anymore but I still care for her.” Seeing that quote Catra read through the article ignoring Scorpia trying to catch her attention. She finally found what she was looking for. 

“Adora sits with a confidence that many people envy. Having done tattoos for local legends like Mermista whose family sponsors one of the largest surf contests Etheria has seen; the child wizkid Frosta who’s well known for the running of her family’s ice empire at only the young age of 16; and even the floral prodigy Perfuma who’s known not only through out Etheria for the gorgeous plants she grows but also throughout the continent for her family’s organic plant empire, All over their social media they rave about the art Adora has done for them. The one piece of hers, that she’s most proud of? A simple wrist tattoo with compass rose. When questioned Adora had this to say.

 

“That piece is really special to me, I did that one for someone I really care for and it came from my heart. While I could say that about most of my pieces that one I would only do for someone I truly loved, you know?”

 

Catra’s stomach dropped and she heard roaring in her ears. All she could focus on was the phrase about Adora doing that piece for someone she loved. Standing up Catra went to walk out the door. Scorpia stopped her.

“Hey Catra I said Hordak wants to talk with you.” Catra’s stomach dropped for another reason all together when she said that. Feeling a little helpless Catra swallowed and made her way into the back room that Hordak called his ‘personal studio’. As she entered the room the smell of the nasty ‘incense’ that Hordak used overpowered Catra’s sensitive nose. 

“Ah Catra, how good of you to finally join me.” He said as he turned around to look at her. In the corner his parrot looked at her with increasing scrutiny. Catra raised a brow at the bird who started chittering. “It has come to my attention that one of our own has left us.”

“Yes sir, Adora left several months ago to ‘branch out’ in a more personal style for herself.” having said that Catra shifted from foot to foot, nervously wishing this conversation was over.

“Is that all? Then why is it that the most prestigious tattoo magazine in Etheria has her face on the cover then? With no indication as to where she did her training?” Fidgeting from foot to foot Catra looked down.

“I don’t know how her mind works, sir. All I know is that she wanted something different for herself.” Catra said. This was one conversation she didn’t want to have with Hordak with him.

“This sort of thing is unfortunate. If she is so willing to throw away everything then we must make sure that everyone knows this.” Catra watched him as he paced the small room. Catra felt uneasy, having someone like Hordak on your tail wasn’t a good thing and despite still being a little upset that Adora left her here Catra still cared for Adora.

Finally after what felt like hours Hordak let Catra leave, and she felt fresh air hit her lungs. Scorpia of course was waiting right there for her.

“Hey wildcat, how are you doing?” Catra held up a hand to silence her and walked out of the building. In the heat of the afternoon Catra could feel the sweat starting to build on the back of her neck. She crossed the streets ignoring the honks and the person yelling. As she got closer to Bright Moon her stomach started doing something like summersaults. The bright exterior made her head spin. Catra pulled open the door to the tattoo parlor and stepped inside the parlor. 

The bright interior matched the outside of the building and brought an almost cheerful facade. Catra didn’t know how Adora dealt with this day in and day out. Catra moved towards the counter where the guy whose name she still couldn’t be bothered to remember was.

“AH! You! What are you doing there! Here, what are you doing here?” He squawked while pointing at Catra. His voice rang out through the store and a head of pink and purple hair popped up.

“You’re not allowed in here. You know that, right?” Glitter, Sparkles whatever her name was, said while ripping off her gloves. The person she was working on some tall tanned blue haired girl lifted her head giving Catra the worst glare of her life.

“Oh, it’s the jackass that Adora was talking about.” The blue haired girl dropped back down onto the chair and pulled out her cell phone.

“Yeah I know that Sparky, but I just needed to talk to Adora.” The Blue hair scoffed, and Sparkles looked like she was ready to punch her.

“No. You don’t need to talk to her. You just want to hurt her like you did last time.” Catra bristled at that remark.

“Look I didn’t mean to hurt her, I was just upset!” Something like that was closer to the truth than Catra was willing to admit. 

“Why are you even here in the first place? Adora’s not even here right now, she’s doing a guest run at another studio.” That was a slap in the face to Catra. She herself had asked other studios if they had wanted to host her for a bit. None of them took her up on her offer though. To have Adora who hadn’t really wanted to go to other studios doing one of her own guest run was upsetting, to say the least.

“I had wanted to tell Adora to watch her back. She finally got Hordak’s attention. But with friends like you all, why should I bother? I mean she’s so famous, right? No need to worry.” Catra spun around and walked out the door.

“Okay yeah, Adora was right she does have a nice voice.” Catra slammed the door cutting off whatever else they were going to talk about. Hopefully, those two idiots would tell Adora about Hordak, or else Adora was going to be in for a rude awakening.


End file.
